


sworn

by AslansCompass



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Allusion to Rape, Asexuality, Canon Aromantic Character, Canon Asexual Character, Gen, Kal'enedral, canon aroace character, non-explict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Tarma answers some questions from Jadrie about what it's like to be Kal'enedral.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	sworn

"That's a dark expression for your bright face." Tarma said. "Why so glum? Missing the rest of the Clan already?"

"Not quite. Just....thinking." Jadrie sighed. "A few days ago, when I was out looking for dinner, I overheard someone who was looking for horses. One of the passersby suggested us, and the man just laughed. "Tale'sedrin? With that blond hair and green eyes? I'd as soon sell a mule as a warsteed.' "

  
"Wouldn't trust him to water a foal." Tarma snorted. "Don't let it trouble you."

"It's not just him. All those summers on the plains, never able to blend into a crowd. Everyone knows who I am.... like you, in a way." Jadrie looked Tarma in the eye. "Do you ever regret it? Being Kal'enedral?"

"I had good reasons for making that choice. You've heard the story often enough." 

"But afterwards.... all you gave up.....don't you ever miss it?"

"Miss what? Family? Kethys and I have known each other for more than twenty years. We've been through battles and intrigues, solved mysteries and delivered justice together. Children? I've taken you and all your siblings over my knee more than once. Love? What is love but the friends who can be trusted by your side through good times and bad? And pleasure?" Tarma laughed. "There are other pleasures than a man between your legs, child."

Jadrie blushed. "It's just... I can't imagine it. Always being on the outside like that. Never allowed to give in to desire."

"Allowed? Goodness, did you never listen to my stories? May as well tell a fish it can't fly. I haven't had the slightest inclination since my oath. She's not a cruel goddess; she doesn't seek pain or frustration. And the Clans would be foolish to belittle Her servants." 

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of wish fulfillment here. If only being asexual was so simple in the real world, hm?


End file.
